MODEL SYSTEMS SHARED RESOURCE: HISTOPATHOLOGY FACILITY (HF) PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Histopathology Facility (HF) facilitates research for Cancer Center members by providing them with technical processing of cells and tissues as well as helping in the interpretation of results. The HF is Co- Directed by Qi Cai, MD and Andres Klein-Szanto, MD (CB), both with experience in human and experimental animal pathology. Both of the Director pathologists, and the 2 FTE technical staff, play a major role in research projects in support of Cancer Center members. The services provided by HF are important to the establishment and characterization of human cancer and other disease models. 34 Cancer Center members used the HF in calendar year 2014. 85% of the Cancer Center member users in 2014 were peer-review funded. 56 Cancer Center members from all 5 Research Programs used the HF in the period 2011-2014. The HF prepares, processes, and assists in evaluating tissues derived from experimental protocols developed by Cancer Center members. Most of the projects involve animal models of human cancer that require complex histological and/or cytological processing to determine morphological alterations, as well as to localize cancer- relevant gene products. The most frequently utilized services of the Facility include: laboratory animal autopsy, fixation, embedding, sectioning and staining of paraffin-embedded tissues, unstained paraffin sections for immunohistochemistry (IHC), cryomicrotomy, special stains, IHC, digital microphotography, interpretative histopathology, image analysis, and laser capture microdissection. The HF also provides support to the Laboratory Animal Health Services of the Laboratory Animal Facility in quality control and animal health monitoring activities, as well as processing support to the Biosample Repository and Genomics Facilities. Cancer Center member users of HF services interact directly with the HF pathologists and technicians in order to inform and instruct them about their particular requirements. Some of these include: special orientation of tissues and embryos, serial sectioning, development of immunohistochemical procedures with new antibodies produced by in-house investigators, image analysis, quantitative histopathology, etc. All of these and custom- made approaches are not available from outside bulk histopathology companies. Institutional funds of $149,175 were utilized to upgrade the capabilities of the HF by purchasing a new Leica Microsystems Laser Capture Microdissection instrument. The HF has moved to the West Building on the main FCCC campus, to put it into closer proximity to its user base. Institutional funds of $23,500 were provided to modify the new space to make it suitable for HF work. The HF is advised by a dedicated Facility Advisory Committee (FAC) that meets annually. Recommendations from the FAC are directed to a governing Facility Parent Oversight Committee that serves to ensure that the HF continues to have the necessary resources to provide the highest quality services for Cancer Center members. Demand for services is expected to increase in the next cycle of the CCSG due to plans to recruit in all 5 Programs, and new demand from Cancer Center members at TU.